Some things we don't talk about
by smaragdbird
Summary: 6 Avengers Tony has slept with and one true love's kiss slash


Natasha

He has slept with Natasha, of course he has. She's beautiful and everyone and their dog know that Tony has slept with her. Pepper could tell before they had actually done it because Tony's preferences are no secret. But he honestly thought that of all the Avengers it would only ever be Natasha.

In his defence he hadn't actually met his fellow Avengers at that point.

/

Thor

Then Thor came along with that body and that charm and those incredibly blue eyes and Tony found himself revising his point of view about his teammates.

But then he slept with Thor basically for the same reason as Natasha: he was beautiful and Tony liked beautiful things.

Realistically speaking not all Avengers can look like Natasha or Thor and some of them are probably very capable of turning Tony down like Fury, or Jane.

/

Rhodey

Rhodey is, technically speaking, not an Avenger and it's hardly the first time they slept together but it's been a hard day, especially for Rhodey and Tony takes care of his friends (and if he thinks about someone else, someone with blonde hair and blue eyes and a different name then Rhodey doesn't mention it).

/

Clint

Clint is an accident. Not that Clint isn't attractive enough for Tony but even he can tell that there's a certain kind of tension between Clint and Coulson that Tony's only too familiar with.

So when Tony offers to go for drinks after having watched Steve train for the whole afternoon Clint agrees to go with him, it's no surprise that they wake up together the next morning, naked and without memories about the majority of the last night but it's not exactly hard to figure out.

The little incident of course helps neither Tony nor Clint at all.

If anything the tension between Clint and Coulson worsens because Clint likes to rub it into Coulson's face that he slept with Tony until Tony tells him to stop because Steve came to him to tell him that he hopes that Tony and Clint will be happy with each other which is the last thing Tony ever wants to hear from Steve. Especially when Steve has that look on his face that Tony doesn't know how to read.

/

Coulson

It would probably more honest to say that Coulson sleeps with him than the other way around.

Sure, Tony has fun and everything but he's acutely aware that Coulson is only using him to get back at Clint who's watching them from the other side of the club. Coulson is a damn good kisser though, and Tony doesn't regret going along with this one bit (except that it probably worsened Clint's and Coulson's relationship again).

Steve is watching them as well and Tony wonders what he sees when he looks at them. He's wearing that look again and Tony's beginning to think that it's not a good look at all.

/

Darcy

Darcy is certainly different from any political scientist Tony has ever met (not that he has met many). She's pretty and loud and funny and has shamelessly flirted with him for the entire evening.

Tony leans forward to whisper his room number in her ear. Darcy grins and kisses him and promises to come by before she gets up and joins the others on the makeshift dance floor they have on the roof.

Tony watches her giggle when Steve spins her around with a sudden spike of jealousy but it's him she's going back with later, so he shouldn't feel like this.

/

Steve

Darcy knocks on his motel door - it's the best one in _Puente_ Antiguo and still a dumb but when he opens the door she shoves Steve inside. She's telling them to grow some balls and talk about their feelings for each other or she's going to taser them. Tony thinks she's secretly Coulson's daughter or little sister or something but he mostly thinks that to distract himself that Steve in his room and Darcy implied that he has feelings for Tony. Feelings she thinks they should talk about.

So they look at each other and for a moment nothing happens until Steve moves forward, cupping Tony's face in his hands and kisses him.

And like every true love's kiss they lived happily ever after.


End file.
